Midnight Blood
by AkaVixen
Summary: Doe and Mel are two Freshmen teens and BFF's with a bit of magic surrounding them. They make a wish on a Blood Moon and fall into the Fruits Basket world! Will they ever make it back home? Do they want to go? Find out! You know you want to *Nudge, nudge*
1. Its Kittyfantastico, Snoopy and Stewart

**Chips: Hello people of earth and beyond!**

**Vixen: It's AkaVixen and ChipsAhoyPup here for another fantabulous story!**

**This time it's a collaborative story featuring My character Doe, and Chip's character Mel!**

**You can call me Vixen, Aka Vixen, Red fox, or Doe. And you may call Chips, Chips, ChipsAhoypup, or Mel.**

**Chps: Review! Review! Review!!!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Chips! Quit pressuring the poor people!**

**Chips: *Pouts* Humph!**

**Vixen: *Rolls eyes again* I guess I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: For those of you people who are too slow to realize this, We don't own Fruits Basket, Through the Glass, Charlie Brown, Stewart Little one or two, I Like Big Buts, I'm Sorry, any of the versions, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the other references I mentioned. If we did, would we be on FanFicton?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

**Doe's POV**

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

Mel and I walked through the park chattering about various Anime and Manga. And, of course, we always came back to the subject of Fruits Basket. It was late, about midnight, and there was a bright Blood Moon, which cast an eerie red glint on the leaves around them in the trees. "It's cold out." I noted mentally, but I was fine. For I had on tan cargo pants, a dark blue tank top with a simple upside cross on the front, as well as a black hoodie with an intricate, long stemmed, thorny rose stitched onto it. "You know what Mel?" I asked her, "'Through the Glass' would have been a good song to play in the background in the anime when Kyo was all depressed and thinking about his past and Tohru when his karate teacher slash adoptive dad tore off his bracelet." I began to hum the chorus to 'Through the Glass' as I waited for Mel to answer.

We where an odd pair of friends. We are both fifteen, freshmen in High School, and best friends, nothing weird there. The weird thing was more in appearance. On one hand there was me, tall and lanky. My hair was a burnt orange color that was perfectly strait, and my bangs made a thick curtain before my eyes so I ended up looking a bit like Cousin It from 'The Adams Family'. I wore my hair like so to hide my eyes, one was a shade of dark goldenrod, and the other a dark forest green, and I was tired of people asking me where I got the cool contacts. I also always wore a deep blood red shade of lipstick that kind of made me look like a day-walker and smells like blackberries. While on the other hand there was Mel that had Black hair ended at her chin and her bangs covered only her eyebrows. She always wore her shark-tooth necklace and a pink wristwatch. Tonight she wore purple shorts, a blue shirt with Stitch from Lilo & Stitch on it and light blue flip-flops despite the cold. Mel had long legs, but very short anyways. See? Much more cheery and bright.

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

**Mel's POV**

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

"What's 'Through The Glass'? It sound depressing," I muttered as I walked alongside Doe. I called her Doe, while her real name was Aylet. "I personally think the best song for that particular scene would have to be 'Thanks For The Memories.'" I didn't know many sad songs, but I knew a lot of upbeat songs. 'Thanks For The Memories' was the only sad song I listened to. Although, I listened to Kelly Clarkson a lot too, and her songs, if you listen to the lyrics, are sad. 'Breakaway' would've been a good song for that scene, too, but I didn't feel like naming every single song that matches with that scene. "Let's name theme songs for each character!" I decided. That was always fun. "You go first."

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

**Doe's POV**

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

I rolled my eyes at my hyper-active best friend. Of course, rolling your eyes was more effective when they could see your eyes, so it was lost on Mel. "'Through the Glass' is a great song, it's by Stone Sour. It's actually Kyo's perfect theme song because the lyrics have a good bit to do with separation. Here, I'll sing you the beginning." And with that I began to sing, filling the walkway that was made into a tunnel by the trees and the night. "I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed. But God, it feels like forever! And no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head..." I sang. Then I said slyly, "Shiggy's song would be 'I Like Big Buts'" Then I started to chuckle.

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

**Mel's POV**

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

"Wow, that song is depressing," I muttered. Then she said, "Shiggy's song would be 'I Like Big Butts.'" "Awww, don't be like that," I said, but laughed as well. "Fine. Ritsu's song is 'Dude Looks Like A Lady.'" I knew that Doe liked Ritsu the best. Most people thought that was weird. It was... kinda odd. Not a lot of people like Ritsu as their number one. But not a lot of people like Shigure as their number one either. So it was even. The odd couple who pick the oddballs out of the gang.

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

**Doe's POV**

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

"It's still a great song." I said. "Hm... I always figured Su-chan's song would be 'I'm Sorry'" I suggested with a laugh, my blood red lips curling at one edge into a smirk. "Such a pretty moon, makes it feel like magic, doesn't it Mel? Where we are, the moon. Makes me feel like wishing for something." I said wistfully. I'm the more serious of the two of us, but a girl can dream can't she? "Let's try. At least if we feel like idiots, we'll feel like idiots together." I told Mel, and who knew? Maybe we'd get lucky. "Say it with me. I wish I was in Fruits Basket. I wish I was in Fruits Basket. I wish I was in Fruits Basket." I chanted as I closed my eyes, knowing I would feel like an idiot later, but the lack of sleep was starting to make me loopy. Then I made my hand a three talon claw, ran it across my chest from an inch away, and pushed my hand out. An old Greek sign to ward off evil. I hoped Mel had done the same. When my hand was fully extended, the clock on the old town hall building struck twelve, and I felt the ground beneath my feet disappear. I heard a scream, and I wasn't sure if it was Mel's or my own.

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

**Mel's POV**

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

"Okay. I wish I was in Fruits Basket," I chanted along with Doe. She did this weird hand signal, and I blinked in confusion. "Wha--?" I started, but the ground fell away beneath my feet. My eyes widened as I felt myself fall into darkness. I screamed, clawing at the air. I didn't know why we were falling, how, where, or any of the sort. All I knew was that I was falling into pitch black darkness. Midnight... midnight was my favorite time. And that's what the darkness looked like. MIDNIGHT.

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

**Doe's POV**

^\N/ ^+^ ^..^ [^^] (^^)

When we landed, I gave a loud, "Umph!" as Mel landed on top of me. "Dammit Mel! Get off!" I said and looked around. They seemed to be in a house. I saw three pairs of feet in front of me and looked up slowly and sheepishly. Above me I saw two teenage boys, a redhead and a boy with silvery-purple hair, and a man with a perverted grin. I looked over my shoulder at Mel the best I could and whispered, so the two boys and the perverted man couldn't hear, "Oh. My. Freaking. Gods. Mel, it's Mr. Kitty-fantastico, Snoopy, and Stewart Little!"


	2. Chiken Liver and Lots of Explaining

Vixen: WEEE'RRE BAAACK!!!

Chips: CHICKEN LIVER!!!

Vixen 0.o: WTF?

Chips: IDK...

Vixen: Lol!

Chips: Disclaimer: We do not own Garfield, Underdog, Mighty Mouse, chicken liver... wait, chicken liver wasn't in the story. Oh well. We don't own it anyways. ^-^

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Mel's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

I gasped. "Whut?" Sure enough, we were in Fruits Basket. Our wishes had worked? How... odd. I blinked in confusion. I hadn't thought that our wish would come true. I just thought that we were being loony and having fun. But we were in FRUITS BASKET. "More like Underdog, Mighty Mouse, and Garfield," I whispered, giggling quietly. My dad loved Underdog and Mighty Mouse. And I loved Garfield. So it matched pretty well. AND OF COURSE I LOVED UNDERDOG TOO! He's a dog, after all. For some reason I like all dogs, no matter how idiotic they are. Like Odie. I loved him more than Garfield. AND SHIGURE WAS FTW! Which was why I was intimidated laying on the floor in his house with him staring at me. I gave them all the O.o face to show them that I was just as confused as they were.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Doe's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

"Exactly. Now get off of me, your heavy!" I grumbled. But I was impatient and aggravated and somewhat shocked, so I just stood up and Mel fell to the side. My family actually did consist of several witches and wizards, like Merlin the Great and Laurie Cabot, the Salem Witch Trial's poster-witch. I brushed myself off and made a peace sign, saying "What's up?" Unlike short little Mel, I was the same height as Yuki and Kyo, so I stared levelly at them, even though they couldn't see my eyes. I was trying to ignore the old pervert. I glanced down by my feet at Mel and sat down, starting to unlace my combat boots. "Probably shouldn't have my shoes on should I?" I asked. Of course Shigure was the first to react, asking, "So what brings you two pretty young flowers to grace my living room?" He, of course, earned himself two punches to the back of his fat head. "What did I do? What did I do?" Shigure whined pitifully. I yanked off my boots, stood up, and said, aggravated, "Be quiet you perverted old dog." Then I turned and helped Mel up, who appeared to be having trouble breathing properly.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Mel's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

I could barely breath. For I was in the presence of the Sohmas' house. With the Sohmas. I wanted to hug them for some reason, but I didn't. Just hardly breathed. Doe helped me to my feet while my breath was still caught in my throat. 'BREATH, STUPID,' My inner soul said to me. But I couldn't breath. My eyes were as wide as mangos. And I liked mangos. So that was saying something.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Doe's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

I turned back to the three boys. They where staring at me in total confusion and a hint of fear because I called Shigure a dog. And of course anger from Kyo. Well, I was about to confuse them a hell of a lot more. I smiled and said, "Excuse me one moment. My friend isn't very good in stressful situations." Kyo turned and stomped off, presumably to the roof, Yuki looked scared, and Shigure just looked happy at the fact two teenage girls had just materialized in his living room. I turned back to Mel and shook her by the shoulders. "Breath girl, breath!" I shouted at Mel. When she still was suffocating herself I said, "Breath or by the Olympian gods, I swear I'll get Yuki to give you mouth to mouth!" I threatened her. I could almost feel the heat on my back coming from where Yuki was blushing.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Mel's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

YUKI GIVE ME MOUTH-TO-MOUTH?! I took in a REALLY deep breath. "Better," I muttered, giving her the thumbs up. Then I took in my surroundings. "We are really HERE?" I asked Doe, eyes wide. It was like a legend to be in Fruits Basket. It was AMAZING! Except for a few characters who I'd prefer to stab, I loved Fruits Basket as much as I loved my iPod and the computer and writing and drawing and dogs and Shigure and... Oh, wait. That's it. But you get the idea anyways. I LOVE Fruits Basket. Then I realized that Doe had just called Shigure a dog. And we weren't supposed to know. "Wassup?" I asked, smiling awkwardly at Yuki and Shigure. Because Kyo had stormed out of the room.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Doe's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

I smiled triumphantly and said, "Yes, we are really here." At this point Mel knew me had long enough to know that when I gave a threat, I would go through with it. I turned back to the still-blushing Yuki and the perverted Shigure, and frowned. "We have some explaining to do, don't we?" I questioned, motioning to a door that I remembered leads to the dining room. I lead the way and sat down at the table, folding my legs criss-cross-applesauce style and tyring not to think about all the perverted things that where most likely running through Shigure's mind at the moment.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Mel's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

I sat down right next to Doe. I didn't know what we should tell them or how. All I knew was that I was avoiding looking at Shigure so I wouldn't drool all over the ground. As long as I didn't look at him or think about him or anything then I wouldn't go all crazy. That was my amazing theory! But that also meant that he couldn't talk. I stared hard at Doe, pretending to be suddenly interested with her hair.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Doe's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Shigure and Yuki sat across from us, the later still blushing, and stared, still rather confused. It was rather awkward and I was just happy I had on my favorite hoodie when we, well, whatever happened, it would deter certain people from staring. "Seeing as my comrade is somewhat incapacitated and I'm the queen of bluntness, I probably shouldn't be telling this story, but I guess I have to." I said and sighed. "Well, might as well start by saying, we know everything, the Zodiac, the curse, everything. And we diffidently don't want to go visit Akito- whom by the way should be in a mental facility -and get yelled at about not knowing how to break the curse and the rest of the stuff she rants about." I said. Shigure and Yuki looked even more confused than before. "Now that that bombshell has been dropped, no, we are not stalkers. We come from a different reality I guess, in our reality; you are all a manga and anime series. And you know what Mel? We are speaking and hearing Japanese as if it where English! Back to our story. Yes, so you're our favorite series, called Fruits Basket, and I'm not going to elaborate on why it's named that right now. Oh, quit looking at me like I crazy! You turn into animals when a girl hugs you for Zues's sake! My hair might cover my eyes, but I'm not blind!" I told them venomously. Then I continued, although with an air of anger, "We where walking through the park, there was a Blood Moon, we chanted our wish three times, I made an old Greek hand-sign, the ground opened beneath us, we fell, and now we're here. We are simple, American, High School students and we need somewhere to stay."

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Mel's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

I glared at Doe. "Way to be direct," I grumbled. Although I had to admit, I did like the part about Akito being in a mental facility. I felt like adding the fact that he was a she, but I didn't, because Yuki probably still didn't know, and I didn't want to start a bad impression by screaming out the BIGGEST secret of the Sohmas. They had a lot of secrets. I could barely keep one at a time, while they had, like, millions. And keeping THAT kind of secret--the one where they turn into animals when stressed or hugged by the opposite sex--was the hardest kind of secret to keep. You don't even have to say anything and people can just KNOW.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Doe's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

"I warned them I was the queen of bluntness, Miss I can't breathe when a certain someone is around." I teased and turned back to Shigure and Yuki, whom were still looking at me like I'm crazy. "So, can we stay? I mean, it's not like you would throw two little teenage girls out into the cruel adult world, would you?" I asked, biting my lower lip slightly. Shigure would probably do anything I asked him right about now, as long as I looked cute enough. I mentally rolled my eyes and thought, "Men."

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Mel's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

I growled deep in my throat when Doe teased me. I watched Doe give Shigure and Yuki a cute-ish face. Not that I'd know what cute is. If it was puppies it was cute. That was my philosophy. "Of course you can stay! I just don't know where you'd sleep," Said Shigure.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Doe's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

"Hm... I guess Tohru and Kyo got the only spare rooms; the house was only built for you guys anyway. Do you have an attic maybe?" I suggested, and mentally added, "Preferably with a lock..." Then I continued by asking, "Where is Tohru anyway? At work I presume?" Yuki nodded and said, "Actually, I should probably go and walk her back now." He got up and left. "I'll show you to the attic, I think there's two old beds we never use up there anyway." Shigure said, somehow making even that sound perverted, and led the way. {Convenient, eh?} As we walked down the hall I ducked into one of the bedrooms, knowing that It's occupant wouldn't be there at the moment. "I'll just be a second." I informed them as I closed the door. Once inside I stole a black shirt and a pair of cargo pants for the next day. I walked back out with the bundle of clothes and continued on with Shigure and Mel.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Mel's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

I blinked as Doe disappeared into Kyo's room and came back with pants. "Uh, okay," I muttered, making the O.o face. 'Well, I just hope I don't have to wear Yuki's clothes,' I thought, remembering Doe's threat as well. 'And I must keep breathing or she'll use that against me. Knowing her, she'll never let that down.' I hated Yuki. He was my least favorite of the three in the house. But outside Shigure's house were even more hated characters. To me, I mean. Like, Akito, Ren, Rin... that was only three. There was Kureno as well. And probably more that I couldn't name on the top of my head. I have to say that I only hate Kureno because Shigure does. And, also, he's a ROBOT. To Akito, I mean. He did EVERYTHING Akito wanted him to. And I mean EVERYTHING. Bleugh.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Doe's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

"What? I'm not wearing the same clothes two days in a row just because we were sucked into an alternate universe." I told Mel as she made the WTF? Okay... face. Shigure stopped and said, "Here we are my pretty little flowers, the attic." Then he yanked on a cord that was hanging from the ceiling and stairs came down on squeaky wheels. I flinched at the sound and made a note to self to buy oil at some point. "Thank you." I said and nodded my head. I walked up the stairs with Mel, pushing open the hatch. And when Shigure tried to follow us up I told him, "Nuh-huh. Teenager room only, no one over eighteen." Then I closed the hatch as Shigure whined. There was a lock fastened to the door like the ones they have on bathroom doors and I slid it into place. I turned to Mel and said, "Looks like our wish came true, huh?" Talk about a movie cliché.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

Mel's POV

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOl

I nodded excitedly. Though I wasn't very happy with the way she'd talked to Shigure. "If this is a teenager room, does that mean Yuki can come up here?" I whimpered in a scared fashion. I didn't want the rat up here! I just wanted to hug a particular dog. I dunno why, but I really wanted to see his dog form live and in person. "WHEN DO WE HUG THEM?" I asked her, nearly drooling. My mind was repeating one word in a hypnotizing fashion: 'Hug, hug, hug, hug.' And also the word: 'Dog, dog, dog, dog.' I had a dog at home, but I wouldn't get to see him for, like, EVER. Well, not forever. But for a long time. Hopefully. The longer we were here, the better. Even though I was still scared of breathing near Shigure, I would soon be tackling him to the floor. Because I'm crazy like that.


End file.
